


biggest ever sky (4/3)

by MontglaneChess



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone's inevitable happy ending (just the way i like it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	biggest ever sky (4/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several of my favorite John/Rodney fics and my love of happy endings, kid-fic or not.

All these yesterdays/and all the possible tomorrows/black marks, scuffles on my Tupperware/little girls—too smart, just right, wide quirky smiles/a super-symmetrical combination with hair too wild to be coincidence/turned down frowns and uncertain eyes under heavy brows/solid warmth and blue eyes/safe in ways that no one ever was/in this wide ocean/we drift through our past lives/and see all the beautiful beginnings/ reflected in a quantum mirror/unlike all the other times, this will be real/and we will find ourselves/a Farm in Iowa/and permanent base among the stars/because we are the princes of the universe/and our whole is greater/ than the sum of our parts.


End file.
